


The Care And Feeding Of Arthur Pendragon: A Guide By Merlin

by TheWeirdOnes



Series: Discoveries and Insanity (in Camelot) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: Merlin leaves Mordred a note on how to care for Arthur whilst he goes on a (much needed) holiday.By LowFlyingOctopus
Series: Discoveries and Insanity (in Camelot) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844968
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	The Care And Feeding Of Arthur Pendragon: A Guide By Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write more Merlin, thank you so much to everyone who read my last fic, I really hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> This has not been beta-ed, any mistakes are mine and will be fixed later on.
> 
> -LowFlyingOctopus

**IMPORTANT NOTE** : Arthur is prone to throwing inanimate object into your face, be always ready to duck.

 **WARNING!)** Arthur is also prone to bouts of mental instability and must be regarded with caution.

 **WARNING! 2)** Bandits tend to attack Arthur and may need a touch of magic (e.g. Falling branch etc), however, a downside to this tactic is magic is banned in Camelot. An upside to this tactic is Arthur is completely oblivious.

 **Note. 1)** Arthur is extremely fickle, if you allow him to sleep for an extra five minutes "Merlin, you lazy lump; where were you?!"  
However, if you wake him five minutes earlier be ready with breakfast and prepare to duck...

 **Note. 2)** Arthur gets immense satisfaction from going on long and arduous trips to kill rabbits, however, he will need close supervision during this time as we do not want a repeat of the unicorn incident.

 **Note. 3)** A good way to keep Arthur healthy and happy is to clean his clothes and room regularly, this will hopefully be reciprocated in the state of the King.

 **Note. 4)** If Arthur should accept a duel from a formerly unknown knight then it is essential to (without anyone else knowing) carefully check over all weapons, armoury and jewellery; we do not want a repeat of the melee and the snake shield incident.

 **Note. 5)** Keep Arthur away from giant baby rats.

 **Note. 6)** Arthur has a big head, make sure he can continue to fit through doors by 'accidentally' making small, public mistakes.

 **Note. 7)** One last thing... Don't expect a holiday.

Mordred glanced down at the hastily written note in his hands, whilst he agreed that Merlin deserves a holiday (a blind rabbit could see how hard he worked) he didn't think anyone (other than Merlin, of course) could ever be ready for... this.

He glanced up to where the mighty warlock had been standing mere moments before, but in his place was air, and a flash of red shirt and blue scarf disappeared around the corridor bend. Mordred sighed, not bothering to follow, he would get Merlin back.... Another time.  
"Next time," Mordred said to himself, "he can get Gwaine to cover for him."


End file.
